tdtttetnpfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1
This is a page all about Season 1 (previously 15, until Tyler deleted all previous seasons). Episodes: # Rheneas' Slate Trip - There's trouble for Rheneas when he visits an abandoned mine to collect some slate. # Truck and Roll - When Duncan is told to work with George, he is left unimpressed, and takes his anger out on the trucks. # Shunter Engine Shunter engine - After his accident with the trucks, Duncan is sent to the yards to work with Rusty, but escapes, and causes more trouble on the Narrow Gauge Railway. # Snowy Memories - Terence won't stop reminding Thomas about the time he rescued him from a large pile of snow, but he eats his own words when he gets stuck himself. # The Quarry Ghost - Bill and Ben trick Timothy into thinking that a Ghost lives in the Quarry with them, and Timothy believes them. # Donald's Tender Problem - Donald says that his tender aches, and loses it when pulling a train on the same day. # Percy's Express - Percy takes Donald's express train after his accident. # The Rolling Trucks - Diesel convinces Paxton that he can take a long load of trucks on his own, but becomes a runaway, and Arthur and Paxton are sent to chase after him. # Freddie is Ready - Freddie is stuck on Yard Duty, with nothing to do, and decides to tidy up the yards, but ends up making a mess of things. # The Broken Whistle - Percy faces trouble after his whistle dislodges in the yards. # Toby's Night Train - Toby is sent to take some Express coaches to the transfer yards to collect some V.I.Ps, but fails to make the journey. # Donald's Return - Donald returns from the Steamworks, and races Gordon to prove that he isn't completely useless. # The Coal Shortage - Coal runs out on the Narrow Gauge Railway, and Rusty can't collect coal from the mainland alone, so Mr. Percival sends Duncan with him. # Paxton's Overnight Stay - When mist rolls in on the night of one of Paxton's trains, he gets lost and ends up staying at the Blue Mountain Quarry # The Misunderstanding - When Miss. Jenny forgets where the Pack are working, the Pack are left guessing what to demolish. # Mike's Mainline Tour - Duck takes Mike on a tour around Sodor, but it doesn't go quite to plan. # Spare Engines - Bill and Ben teach D199 their true strength. # Luke's Escape - After Luke is told to stay down at the Skarloey Railway, he cannot resist to sneak back up to his home. # The Railroad Crossing - When roadworks finally begin on a Skarloey Railway crossing, Lorry 1 causes havoc by disobeying road signs. # Hard Worker - When James underestimates him, Dennis has to prove that he is a hard worker. # Rusty's Double Rescue - When trouble strikes at the recently re-opened Blue Mountain Quarry, Rusty takes it upon himself to rescue both Luke and Duncan. # Toad Tags Along - After Duck has an accident, Toad tries to prove that he can prevent a crash. # Replaced - When Spencer refuses to take one of his goods trains, Murdoch is sent to take them for him, as a temporary replacement. # Make Yourself Useful - When Spencer has an accident, he is sent away to the works, leaving the Duke and Duchess without an engine. When he returns, they are surprised to see that his old behaviour has returned. # Hideaway Coaches - After Gordon and James argue over who should take the morning express train, the coaches mysteriously disappear, teaching them both a lesson. Characters: Thomas Edward Henry Gordon James Percy Toby Duck Donald Douglas Oliver Emily Bill Ben Timothy Diesel Daisy Mavis Stepney 'Arry Bert Harvey Salty Porter Fergus Arthur Murdoch Spencer Molly Neville Dennis Rosie Charlie Stanley Paxton Hiro Ferdinand D199 Gator Scruff Skarloey Rheneas Sir Handle Peter Sam Rusty Duncan Freddie Duke Luke Mike Rex Culdee Trevor George Bertie Terence Cranky Lorry 1 Elizabeth Jack Alfie Max Monty Kelly Byron Ned Isobella Patrick Butch Jeremy Henrietta Toad Rocky Whiff (cameo) Flora (cameo) Lady (cameo) Sidney (cameo) Dash (cameo) Den (cameo) Dart (cameo) Belle (cameo) Flynn (cameo) Stafford (cameo) Harold (cameo) Captain (cameo) Kevin (cameo) Hector (cameo) Billy (does not speak) Hank (does not speak) Winston (does not speak) Mighty Mac (does not speak) Annie (does not speak) Clarabel (does not speak) Smudger (mentioned) Victor (mentioned) Bert (mentioned)